Karin Kanzuki
|-|Street Fighter Alpha= |-|Street Fighter V= Summary Karin Kanzuki is a character from the Street Fighter series. She was originally a character from the 1996 Street Fighter manga Sakura Ganbaru! authored by Masahiko Nakahira. Her character would be integrated into the video game series in Street Fighter Alpha 3, where she appears as a playable character. She then returned as a playable character in Street Fighter V. She is a rival of fellow schoolgirl Sakura Kasugano and has a similar outfit, complete with sailor fuku (this one being predominantly red and white with a blue bola tie), but uses the martial art style Kanzuki-ryū kakutōjutsu, a style that she created herself, instead of Sakura's imitation of Ryu's martial art. Because of her elite upbringing, Karin has a habit of acting snobby and dismissive and thinks lower-class people are "commoners" and thus below her. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Karin Kanzuki Origin: Street Fighter Gender: Female Age: 26 in Street Fighter 3 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Can use Chi, Very manipulative and cunning, Iron will Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight off and beat Sakura, managed to fight off and beat Blanka, defeated Juli and Juli aka one of Bison's strongest dolls but she needed help. Fought with a casual Ken Masters and F.A.N.G) Speed: At least Supersonic+ '(Kept up with a casual Ken Masters and F.A.N.G) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ Durability: Small Town level+ (Managed to survive being hit by Blanka, survived being attacked by both Juni and Juli which are some of Bison's best dolls. Took hits from F.A.N.G) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Her fighting gloves. Intelligence: Above Average (She has managed to keep her company floating) Weaknesses: She is short-tempered in some degree, and has a big ego. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Guren Ken:' Karin steps forward while launching up to three palm strikes *'Hou Shou:' Karin performs a quick palm strike that knocks the opponent away, withdrawing slightly after *'Mujin Kyaku:' Karin performs two fast leg-up kicks that launch her foe if they hit *'Ressen Chou:' Karin rushes forwards in a semi-crouched stance and launches up to 2 advancing elbow strikes targeting the opponent's midsection *'Ressen Ha:' Karin leaps in an arc towards the opponent, swinging her arms downward *'Yasha Gaeshi:' Karin pauses herself, either standing or crouching, with both arms extended in front of her body. If physically attacked, she counters by opening her arms vertically apart in a "scissors" style *'Arakuma Inashi:' Karin attempts to grab her opponent; if successful, she knees them twice then drops them to the ground. This has an identical whiff animation to a regular throw. *'Kanzuki-Ryuu Kou'ou Ken:' Karin rises while performing a more powerful, multiple-hitting Ressen Ha that are aimed upwards into the air, making it work as more of an anti-air than its original/parent overhead counterpart. *'Kanzuki-Ryuu Shinpikaibyaku:' Karin delivers a rush of Guren Ken punches finishing with a Hou Shou. At level 2, it ends with a Mujin Kyaku instead and at level 3, she follows the Guren Ken punches with a few Ressen Chou rushes before finishing with the Hou Shou. *'Meioken:' Karin lunges forward with a devastating palm strike that dissipates projectiles and knocks down the opponent if it connects *'Kanzuki-Ryu Guren No Kata:' Karin channels her inner ki to unlock the true potential of the Kanzuki fighting style, giving her access to the Guren Ken attack, which in itself possesses over half a dozen different follow ups and variations. After the initial Guren Ken, she is able to transition immediately into an overhead attack, a low sweep, a flying throw, another quick set of strikes, or even a backdash to bait out counterattacks. This gives her immense flexibility in controlling the flow of the fight, ensuring that she comes out on top. *'Kanzuki-Ryu Hadorokushiki Hasha no Kata:' Karin starts off with two palm strikes to the midsection of the opponent then jumps upwards with a knee. She then twirls her opponent like vertical helicopter propellers and hits them with a thrusting palm strike in the stomach which sends the opponent flying backwards. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Capcom Category:Martial Artists Category:Rich Characters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Neutral Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7